


It's Miss Vanjie on the beat beat beat

by Papillonhu



Category: Branjie - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonhu/pseuds/Papillonhu
Summary: This is my first Branjie fanfic . I hope you guys enjoy.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	It's Miss Vanjie on the beat beat beat

“Brooke Lynn, can I talk to you for a minute? ”, Vanjie guided them to a corner.

“ What’s going on ,Toes? I thought we were tryna keep this on the low but you keep staring at me. Sherlock Holmes would’ve figure this out in 5 minutes.”- Vanjie asked if a loud whisper 

“ I can’t help it .You look so sexy and the way you are dancing…” Brooke Lynn’s voice trailed off

“Please pull it together, babe. I mean just for a few more hours. I promise I’ll take care of you later.Come on,let’s get back”

Vanjie was so excited to shoot this music video . Her rap verse,overall look, and dancing were on point and this was a great chance to reunite with some of her season 11 sisters. When season 11 ended, Vanjie’s life had been a whirlwind. Between tours, club appearances/hostings, cameos on season 12 and secret celebrity drag race, her life was far from boring and she was getting her bag.

As soon as the director announced “That’s a wrap!”, Vanjie couldn’t wait to get out of drag. Her feet were hurting and she was hot from all of the set lights. Music video shoots are very long - quite reminiscent of shooting Drag Race. Yvie and Vanjie thanked and hugged everyone for their participation. When Vanjie got to Brooke Lynn, she whispered “I’mma text you when I get home”.

Silky and Vanjie returned to their apartment complex.She agreed to them having ONE celebratory drink together but honestly Vanjie couldn’t wait to shower. They had a Hennessy cocktail together and Vanjie went downstairs to her apartment. Vanjie took a slow and much deserved shower, got back in boy clothes (tank top,sweatpants, complete with her “Toes” necklace) and chilled on the sofa with Thackery.

“You back home?” Vanjie text Brooke Lynn  
“Yeah ,you?”- Brooke Lynn responded  
“Yeah, come through”- Vanjie suggested.

Brooke Lynn and Vanjie talked about living together when they were dating. The distance had been one of the problems in their relationship. Brooke Lynn moving to L.A. always made sense in Vanjie’s mind- she wasn’t moving to Nashville and she made the mistake of moving out of state for a boyfriend before and they didn’t work out. When Brooke Lynn finally decided to move to the same city as Vanjie , they weren’t together but Vanjie always carried a torch for Brooke Lynn and vice versa. She couldn’t help but wonder if they would date again. When Brooke Lynn knew she was moving, she called Vanjie to tell her the news. Vanjie kept her tone light and optimistic . She knew this would be good for their friendship but great for Brooke Lynn’s career.

Brooke Lynn truly missed Vanjie’s physical presence. Video chat and phone calls were cool but being in each other’s space was phenomenal. They always had a chemistry and flirty nature together . Once Brooke Lynn moved,the first time she visited Vanjie was under the guise to meet Thackery. Soon after, they decided to reconcile - without the television lens and prying eyes of Branjie stans..well, there would always be Branjie stans and shippers.They would attempt to date as quietly as possible ,”on the low”. 

Vanjie brushed her teeth, styled her hair, sprayed cologne, and gave last looks in the mirror. She heard a knock at the door and knew it was Brooke Lynn. She had the familiar butterflies in her stomach once she opened the door. 

“Hey Toes, come in”- Vanjie said

Once she closed the front door, Brooke Lynn pinned her against it. “Papi, you looked so good today “.  
Vanjie grinned ,looking into Brooke Lynn’s eyes “Yeah?”  
“You knew what you were doing today and you know what you do to me” Brooke Lynn said then kissed Vanjie passionately,moving one of Vanjie’s hands to her crotch -Vanjie feeling the hardness. Once they broke away, they headed to the sofa .

Vanjie climbed on top of Brooke Lynn,straddling her lap. “I told you I would take care of you. Relax, jefe.”. Vanjie slid Brooke Lynn’s sweat pants and boxers down and crouched down. Now Vanjie is talented in many areas, but her oral sex skills are ..unparalleled. She enjoys giving head and she knows she’s good at it. Hell, she even gave Silky some lessons and she loves the performance of it all. 

With her hands planted on Brooke Lynn’s hips, she goes for the gusto and deep throats.  
She closes her eyes, occasionally looking up at Brooke Lynn to gauge her reaction.Moaning as she is just as turned on as Brooke Lynn, Vanjie steadily bobs her head twisting her lips around and swirling her tongue around the dick.Once Brooke Lynn’s moans grown louder, Vanjie speeds up her actions knowing that she is close to climax. Grabbing Vanjie’s head, Brooke Lynn cums in her mouth .Vanjie swallows ,of course, because her mantra is “If you don’t swallow,another ho will”.  
With swollen rosy lips , Vanjie stands up and tells Brooke Lynn” Let’s shower and I will take you to your favorite Korean bbq place for dinner”. 

“That sounds amazing. I’ll get up once I can feel my legs,I need a minute".


End file.
